Un conte de fée
by craC craK belin
Summary: OS. Super Junior. EunTeuk. Eunyuk est malade et il aimerait bien une histoire avant de dormir...


**Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas... TT**

**Rating: K+**

**Note: ATTENTION risque que les personnage ne soit pas IC .... désolé je les connais pas encore très bien mais ce truc me trotait dans la tête .. et j'ai été forcé de l'écrire pour faire de la place à la géographie, la physique et toutes ces matières relativement ennuyante! BREF! première fiction sur les SuJu...Et je commence avec du EunTeuk et un soupçon de Sihan....**

**C'est un nawak... un peu beaucoup tout de même! XD bref!! j'ai bien déliré**

**Le conte de fée n'appartient qu'a moi tout ressemblance avec un conte déjà existant serait fortuit! et oui ce conte c'est n'importe quoi! amis hey! je fais ce que je peux! XD**

**et désoél pour les fautes qui restent!! (s'il y en a)**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Un conte de fée**

Eun hyuk se colla contre Leeteuk.

« Allez Hyung (1)! Raconte-moi une histoire ! »

« Tu n'as plus quatre ans ! »

« Mais je suis malade !! »

Et comme pour prouver ses dires il toussa. Leeteuk soupira.

« Teeuuukkiiie-Hyung ! »

Nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Bien ! Bien ! Tu veux quelle histoire ? »

Eun hyuk sourit, de cette manière qui le rajeunissait d'au moins 10 ans.

« Une où je suis le Prince !! »

« Parce que je dois l'inventer en plus ?! »

Leeteuk fronça les sourcils. Il sembla se concentrer puis commença :

« _Il était une fois un Roi d'un très grand Royaume. Ce Roi s'appelait Kangin, il… _»

« Kangin ? Roi ? »

« Eun hyuk ? »

« …vas y continue ! »

« _…Il avait un fils, le prince donc, apprécié par tout le royaume pour sa gentillesse, son humour et sa grande imagination. Il s'appelait Eun hyuk. »_

« Attends !! C'est quoi ces qualités ? T'as même pas dis que j'étais d'une beauté renversante ! »

_« …Un jour le roi décida de marier son fils. Il invita toutes les jeunes filles du royaume à se présenter au palais. Ainsi le prince choisirait son épouse._

_Malheureusement aucune d'elles ne lui plurent. Oh ! Certes, elles étaient jolies, certaine étaient très mignonne, d'autres avaient beaucoup d'humour, mais pourtant aucune ne faisaient chavirer son cœur._

_Dépité il rentra dans ses appartements. Le jeune page du palais, Ryeowook, vint le voir._

_' Vous semblez bien triste mon Prince !'_

_' C'est que j'ai beau les regarder aucune ne m'inspire ce sentiment que ne cessent d'acclamer les poètes… Je parle bien entendu de l'Amour ! Rencontrerais-je un jour celle qui m'est destiné ? '_

_'Connaissez-vous l'histoire du château maudit ? '_

_' Non… Que raconte-t-elle ? '_

_Le page lui sourit, amusé._

_' On dit qu'il y a quelques années dans un pays à l'Est, Une reine accoucha d'une princesse aussi belle que les anges. Elle semblait doter de tous les dons. Gentillesse, Intelligence, Humour. Elle était parfaite._

_Une sorcière habitant à côté du palais devint jalouse de la princesse. Elle décida de se venger d'elle et de sa popularité impressionnante. Elle jeta un sort au palais condamnant de ce fait la princesse à rester seule avec sa servante à jamais. Seul un prince pourrait la libérer. _

_Malheureusement on dit que pour y entrer il faut être particulier. Il n'existe pas de portes. '_

_'Page ! Tu viens de sauver ma journée ! Je me rendrais à ce château et sauverais cette merveilleuse créature ! '_

_Su ces mots le prince sortit du château et partit à l'aventure sur le dos de son fidèle destrier parlant, Shindong… _»

« Shindong ? Mais enfin Teukie-hyung ! C'est forcément Siwon le cheval ! »(2)

« …hmm… Attends ! »

Il sembla corriger mentalement deux trois choses puis repris.

« _Son fidèle destrier parlant : Siwon !_

_Laissant au page le soin de prévenir son père Il se mit en route. Siwon curieux demanda :_

_'Où allons-nous sire ?'_

_'Sauver ma fiancée !'_

_'Est ce que se sera dangereux ?'_

_'Même si une armée se dressait sur ma route je la vaincrais ! Cette jeune fille n'attends que moi, je me dois d'aller la délivrer de cet horrible enchantement !'_

_'Un enchantement vous avez dit ? … J'ai bien peur que je sois obligé de __le__ revoir…'_

_Alors que le prince allait demander de qui parlait Siwon, il fut arrêté par la vue de trois personne qui semblaient couper du bois…alors qu'il n y avait aucun arbres aux alentours. Intrigué il s'approcha._

_' Braves gens, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ? '_

_' Et bien ! Cela ne se voit-il pas ? Nous coupons du bois ! Il faut que nous ayons terminé avant la tombée de la nuit !'_

_'Si vous nous aidez nous vous offrirons un toit pour passer la nuit ! ' Ajouta celui qui semblait être le plus jeune._

_Le prince acceptât, trouvant l'idée amusante._

_Les trois jeunes hommes se présentèrent comme des bucherons. Celui qui lui avait parlé le premier s'appelait Yesung. Le plus jeune Kyuhyun, et le troisième Donghae._

_Celui ci semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui._

_'Mais enfin vous ne voyez pas que vous coupez dans le vide ? Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ?'_

_'C'est cela continuer à agiter la hache dans tout les sens vous allez finir par tuer quelqu'un !'_

_Agacé Eun hyuk pensa à abandonner. Puis il se reprit :'ne m'étais je pas dis que je pourrais battre une armée ? Ce n'est pas trois bucherons qui vont m'empêcher d'avancer ! '_

_Il ferma les yeux et il imagina une forêt chatoyante rempli des arbres les plus divers, et quand il lança sa hache contre l'arbre qu'il voyait à sa droite il sentit une résistance ! La hache avait rencontré quelque chose._

_Ainsi il aida les bûcherons. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit une formidable quantité de bûches de bois empilées. _

_Les jeunes hommes tinrent leur promesse et lui offrirent gite et couvert. Le lendemain ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au croisement. Là Yesung lui dit :_

_' Prenez à droite, c'est par là qu'est le château maudit.'_

_'Mais comment savez vous… ?'_

_'Nous somme la première épreuve ! Nous avons été envoutés également…. Nous serons libres en même temps que la princesse ! Nous comptons sur vous !'_

_Le prince poursuivi donc son chemin._

_'Ainsi la sorcière se sert des gens pour monter des épreuves ? Et bien elle a trouvé à qui parler !'_

_Le prince ne remarqua pas le tressaillement de sa monture._

_Il rencontra plus loin deux hommes qui semblaient pêcher mais sans canne à pêche. De nouveau il les aborda :_

_'Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ?'_

_'Cela ne se voit-il pas messire ? Nous pêchons ! Je me nomme Shindong et voici mon ami Sungmin !'_

_Celui ci adressa un rapide signe de tête au Prince._

_'Souhaitez vous pêchez avec nous ?' _

_Il accepta. Après être passé pour un idiot à fixer la rivière en espérant que les poissons viennent à lui, il reprit la même technique que la veille. Il pêcha alors un magnifique saumon. Fier de lui, il continua ainsi pendant quelques heures._

_Après avoir pêché assez pour un régiment, Il décida de partir._

_'Vous ne devriez pas partir dans cet état ! Restez avec nous pour la nuit ! Nous mangerons ces délicieux poissons !'_

_Le lendemain les deux jeunes gens le prévinrent :_

_'Continuez ainsi vous êtes sur la bonne piste ! Nous étions la deuxième épreuve !'_

_Le prince reprit sa route. Pendant plusieurs jours il ne croisa personne. Il se demanda alors si les épreuves étaient finies._

_Puis alors qu'il traversait un pont, il aperçu de l'autre côté deux jeunes homme qui semblaient jouer à la balle. Mais bien évidemment il n y avait aucune balle. Il s'approcha d'eux._ »

« Teukie ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi je trouve pas ça bizarre… j'veux dire... C'est quoi ces épreuves ! »

« Eun hyuk… Qui c'est qui a voulu que je lui invente une histoire ? Je fais ce que je peux ! »

_'Nous essayons de nous faire 100 passes sans que la balle touche le sol…mais nos bras se fatiguent trop vite et nous finissons toujours par échouer ! '_

_'Et si je vous aidais ? Peut être qu'on pourrait y arriver !'_

_'Vraiment vous feriez ça ? Je m'appelle Henry !'_

_'Moi c'est Zhoumi !'_

_Au début Eun hyuk eu du mal ! Puis il eut une image de plus en plus précise de la balle. Et il arriva enfin à le rattraper et à la relancer. Soudain avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il entendit Henry crier :_

_'Ça y est on l'a fait ! Merci !!'_

_Zhoumi ajouta :_

_'Le château n'est plus très loin. En attendant accepteriez-vous de mangez avec nous ?'_

_Après le repas le prince se remit en route. Et Il arriva au château le lendemain. Mais comme l'avait dit Ryeowook aucune portes n'étaient visibles. Il s'approcha alors de la maison qui se trouvait à côté du château._

_Il toqua. Un jeune homme brun vint lui ouvrir._

_'Enchanté ! Je suis un voyageur qui aimerais trouver un endroit où loger pour les prochains jours.'_

_'Désoler mais je ne peux pas vous hébergez… Mon maitre risque de ne pas être content !'_

_'Y a t-il moyen que je lui parle ?'_

_'Mais enfin vous êtes fou ? Vous voulez parlez à Heechul le grand sorcier ?'_

_'…Quand vous dites Heechul le sorcier…Vous ne pensez pas à celui qui serait à l'origine de la malédiction du château ?'_

_'Vous êtes ici pour la princesse ? Et bien oui je parle de lui !' _»

« Oh ! Heechul est la sorcière ! Cendrillon devient maléfique ?(3) J'adore ! »

Eun hyuk tapa dans ses mains, excité comme une puce.

« Je croyais que tu étais malade... mais comme tu as l'air d'aller mieux je devrais peut être retourné m'occuper des autres ! »

« Non non !! Je ne vais pas mieux !! Finiis ! »

_ 'Etes vous maudit vous aussi ? Condamné à servir le sorcier ? D'ailleurs quel est votre nom ?'_

_'Kibum…mais disons que … ma relation avec Heechul est assez complexe… En tout cas si vous voulez entrer dans le château réfléchissez à tout ce que vous avez fait avant !'_

_'Vous m'aidez ?'_

_'Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre me disant de ne pas aider celui qui arriverais jusqu'ici…'_

_Le prince retourna devant le château. Et puis il eut l'illumination, il se concentra fort et imagina une grande porte entouré par deux colonnes entourées de lierre sauvages._

_Quand il rouvrit les yeux la porte qu'il avait imaginée s'était matérialisée. Il rentra alors dans le château._

_A peine entré qu'un jeune homme l'accueillit._

_'Puis je savoir qui vous êtes ?'_

_'Je suis le prince Eun hyuk… Et vous ?'_

_'Je suis Hangeng le serviteur de la princesse.' »_

« Haha ! Hangeng va vraiment sortir avec un Cheval ! J'adore ton conte !!! »

« Le conte n'est pas finit... ça peut encore changer !

_'Je suis venu vous délivrez et épouser la princesse !'_

_'La princesse Jessica est … _»

« Wooo ! Moi je ne veux pas finir avec Jessica ! »

« Ha ! … dis moi qui tu aimes comme fille et elle sera ta princesse ! »

« Mais hyung ! Tu as oublié le membre le plus important des Super juniors ! »

« Mais non !! Je les ai tous mis ! » Il compta sur ses doigts « J'ai bien 14 personnes ! »

« Et on est ? »

« Et vous êtes 14 ! »

« Mais hyung ! Tu t'es oublié toi même ! »

« Mais... je suis déjà le narrateur… Et puis je ne vais pas me mettre dans le rôle de la princesse ! »

« Pourtant au début tu as bien dit « qu'elle était aussi belle que les anges »(4) or moi je ne connais qu'une personne répondant à cette description ! »

Leeteuk rougit.

« Mais tout de même… ça fait pas un peu narcissique ? »

« J'ai bien demandé à être le prince ! »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu dis rien ? En tout cas je veux que tu sois ma princesse ! »

« Bon bon…hum… ou j'en étais ... ha oui !

_'La princesse...le prince Leeteuk est dans le jardin !'_

_Eun hyuk s y rendit, peu importuné par le fait que sa dulcinée soit finalement un homme, il tomba sur le prince assis au bord d'une fontaine. Il en tomba immédiatement amoureux. Leeteuk l'apercevant se releva._

_'Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?'_

_'Je suis venez vous délivrez ! Je suis tombé amoureux de vous ! Acceptez de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon château !'_

_Leeteuk sembla hésitez. Mais lui aussi était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Aussi il accepta._

_Accompagné d'Hangeng et de Siwon ils sortirent du château. C'est alors qu'un homme sorti de la petit maison. Il était à moitié dénudé. Kibum le suivant –à peu près dans le même état-._

_Eun hyuk supposa alors que cet homme devait être Heechul –et il comprit un peu mieux les relations complexes qu'évoquait Kibum un peu plus tôt-._

_'Ainsi tu es celui qui as réussi à lever la malédiction ! Et dire que j'avais fait en sorte que ce soit tellement stupide que personne ne puissent y penser…'_

_Il jeta un regard à Siwon._

_'Mais je te connais toi ! Tu es celui que j'ai transformé en cheval car tu as refusé de devenir mon escla… servant ! ... Bon comme je me sens d'humeur légère –tu peux remercier Kibum- je vais te rendre ton apparence humaine ! »_

_Siwon alors se métamorphosa en un magnifique jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, avec un corps parfaitement musclé.(5) Hangen tomba tout de suite sous le charme._

_Remarquant que son moyen de transport avait désormais disparu Eun hyuk proposa au sorcier :_

_'Venez au mariage ! Je vous invite ! Peut être avez vous un moyen de rentrer chez moi que nous pourrions partager !... Et si possible j'aimerais inviter tout les gens qui m'ont fait passer les épreuves !'_

_Heechul grogna mais finit par accepter après que que Kibum lui ai chuchoté à l'oreille(6). Et ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tous au palais ou un double mariage fut célébrer. Tout d'abord celui de Eun hyuk et Leeteuk et enfin celui de Hangeng et Siwon._

_Et ils vécurent heureux très longtemps tout les 15. _

Fin…satisfait ? »

« Hmm…il manque quelque chose… »

« Ha ! ... Un combat avec la sorcière peut être ? »

« Non ! … ça ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles Eun hyuk embrassa avidement son très cher leader, qui ne montra pas beaucoup de résistance.

De l'autre côté de la porte Heechul s'indignait :

« Comme si juste parce que je suis content j'accepte de rendre son apparence à Siwon Il aurait au moins fallut qu'il m'appelle «grand seigneur Heecul le plus puissant de tout les sorciers» ! De qui se moque- t-on ?! »

**THE END**

* * *

**(1) Hyung: on pourrait traduire par "ainé" .. c'est l'équivalent de sempai (à peu près) en coreen.... **

**(2) Tout ce qui ont vu les EHB comprennent... comme Siwon est vachement musclé les autres l'ont surnommé le cheval.. et il ya plein de blague au sujet de ça....XD**

**(3) Le surnom de Heechul est cendrillon.. oui... et celui de Kibum blanche-neige... c'est les asiats...**

**(4) toutes les fans de Leeteuk savent que son surnom c'est "l'ange sans ailes" ^^**

**(5) commentça j'ai adorer dans EHB quand on voit ses abdos?? absolument pas! je suis pas ce genre de fille enfin**

**(6) seul Kibum et Heechul savent ce qui s'est dit! XD**

**voili voilou! Une petite fiction pour faire passer le temps!! haha! j'adore les SuJu! ^^ ils sont tellement cool! et drôle!!! (leeteuk!)**

**Merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire! et peut être a bientôt!**

**CraC**


End file.
